1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1,1-disubstituted 2-vinyl- and 2-ethylcyclopropane compounds. More particularly, the cyclopropane compounds have an aryl group and a nitrogen-containing radical, such as nitrile, amine, quaternary amine or the like, substituted at the 1-position on the ring and are useful as herbicides.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cyclopropane derivatives having a nitrile or other nitrogen-containing radical substituted on the ring are known. For example, nitrile-substituted cyclopropanes have been reported by Kierstead et al. (J. Chem. Soc., 1953, 1799-1803), Dehmlow (Angew, Chem. Internat. Edit., Vol. 13, No. 3, 170-179(1974)) and I. Cho et al. (Journal of Polymer Science, Vol. 17, 3169-3182 1979; Vol. 17, 3183-3191 (1979); Vol. 18, 3053-3057(1980); and Polymers Letters Edition, Vol. 18(9), 639-642(1980)). Also, cyclopropanecarboxanilides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,347. While some of the compounds reported in the above references have other groups substituted on the ring, and in some cases present at the same position on the ring as the nitrile or nitrogen-containing radical, none of the compounds have an aryl group present with a nitrile or other nitrogen-containing radical on the same ring carbon atom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,120 a cyclopropane compound of the formula ##STR1## where R and R.sub.3 are hydrogen or an alkyl group is employed to obtain an azabicyclohexan-2-one. While a nitrile and aryl group are substituted at the 1-position of the ring, a carboxylate group is necessarily present at the 2-position.
In view of the well established utility of compounds having the 2-vinylcyclopropane structure (e.g. the pyrethrins), it would be advantageous if compounds of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,120, i.e. 1,1-disubstituted with nitrile or related nitrogen-containing radical and an aryl group, were available.